Jack Rabbit: Remastered
by Zafkiel55
Summary: A new edited version of the Jack Rabbit story with more knowledge from the most recent episodes. The story still follows the growing relationship of the young girl Riby amd the rabbit faunus Velvet which will lead to the discovery of a mysterious power. What will happen? What will they accomplish? Read to find out (Ill try to stay up to date)
1. The first encounter

It had been a few weeks after the initiation in Beacon Academy, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were having lunch together. The two teams had come to be pretty good friends after fighting alongside each other during initiation. The ever so bubbly Nora Valkyrie had been telling a story of an incredible adventure she had during a dream of hers.

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora had started

"It was day." Ren had corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were beowolves."

"Dozens of them!!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighs "She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." It seemed that over time Nora had told a more dramatic version of this dream and thus Ren had to interject with the correct version.

It had been brought up to everyone before that Nora and Ren had been childhood friends however they were never really informed on how they met just that they have always been together. Ruby and Yang of course thought that they make a great couple, they were practically inseparable already it wouldn't surprise them if they were dating and nobody knew.

"Owww, that hurts!" Everyone's attention was drawn away from Nora and Ren and was instead drawn towards the sound of a girl. There stood Cardin Winchester and his team bullying a faunus with Cardin pulling on her ears. "Can you please stop?" She tells Cardin to which he ignores

Team CRDL laughs "See, i told you they were real" Cardin says to his team and after proving a point let's go of the girl and she walks away a little embarrassed and sad.

Ruby and the gang all give an apologetic look at the faunus while shifting to a glare towards Cardin for treating a girl in such a way just because she was a faunus.

"Atrocious" Says Pyrrha with a hint of venom. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one" Blake adds still glaring daggers at Cardin.

Yang returns to her food and gives a sympathetic sigh "It must be hard being a faunus."

Ruby had shifted her gaze back to the girl. Her eyes softening back in an apologetic way. "Who's that girl?"

"Huh?" Blake snapped out of her glare towards Cardin turning to Ruby. "Oh, her name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

"She's in our history class with Professor Oobleck, she's a second year." Weiss added.

Ruby keeps looking at the girl "Velvet" she mumbles doing her best to keep the girls name in mind.

Everyone finished up eating and went to their respective classes. After classes Team RWBY headed to their room everyone going about their day as they normally do except for Ruby who seemed to be pacing back and forth in the room.

"Ummmmm, sis you okay?" Yang asks a little worried as to what is bothering Ruby.

"Should we have helped her?" Ruby asked in concern. Everyone takes a moment to think back and remember what happened in the cafeteria. "Velvet i mean" Ruby clarifies just incase. "I mean, i feel like we should have done something to help."

"Like what, exactly?" Weiss asks. "Commit violence to protect her? Even if its heroic i don't think Ozpin would appreciate it."

"I-I don't know, maybe? I mean who cares, they would deserve it anyway."

"Sorry Ruby, i don't want to face suspension or any consequence. I need to keep a clean record here." Weiss said

"Okay okay, but what about comforting her? We could have talked to her or something, she may need friends."

"I mean sis she has her team for that doesn't she? And i don't think the students in her team are cruel to her, at least i hope they aren't" Yang says.

"Mmmmm, i dont know its just, she looked so sad and i wanted to help." Ruby kept on still pacing. "Are you sure we can't do anything?"

"I think it's nice that you care so much for her but i'm not sure we could have done much without causing a scene no matter how much i wanted to go along with Nora's plan to break Cardin's legs" Blake says and closes the book she was reading and turns to Ruby. "I'm sure Velvet would appreciate your concern for her but she has her team to back her up when these things happen, i'm sure she's fine. " Blake gives a small smile

Ruby sighs a little and calms down as she gives a slight smile. "Yeah, you're probably right" Ruby heads to her closet and picks out her pajamas. "I'm taking a shower." she heads to the bathroom.

Yang sighs. "It's just like her to worry about anyone who is in some sort of trouble like that."

"She's got a big heart, fits her as a team leader, even for her age." Blake says.

"Yeah, i agree with that." Weiss adds. "I had my doubts about her being team leader. Mostly because i thought it would be more reasonable and fitting for me to be the leader due to my status and all, but it seems that Ozpin was right to pick her for the job. She truly believes in helping everyone, something that is hard to come by in a person."

"Awww, the ice princess is warming up to Rubes, how cute." Yang jokes

"Shut up, i'm still a little jealous that i wasn't picked as leader, but i'm not opposed to her being a leader anymore and so i aspire to be the best teammate she has ever had"

Blake smiles. "Wow Weiss, that's actually pretty kind of you. I didn't think you, being a Schnee, would warm up to a girl such as Ruby."

"Well yeah it was difficult at first but i am just not used to such a casual lifestyle. Im, slowly accepting things as i go."

Yang smiles. "Thanks Weiss, it's true Ruby is a special girl. No matter what, she cares for people and will help anyone in need. I think she gets it from her mom." Yang looks down and smiles sadly.

In the shower Ruby is looking down with one hand on the wall as the water is trickling down her hair and body. "I should have done something. How long has this been happening to her? How have i not noticed sooner? I should comfort her, maybe… maybe i should talk to her, say that i'm sorry for what happen." Time passes and Ruby continues to contemplate over what she should do the next time she sees the rabbit faunus she recently saw get bullied. After a while she decides and finishes up her shower, gets dressed and makes her way to her bed. She pulls up her blankets and begins to scroll through social media.

The rest of team RWBY take turns using the shower with Yang going first as she was closer and prepared, then Blake and finally Weiss after she had finished her homework and studying. They all make it to their beds and turn off their lights as they get ready to go to sleep.

"Night team" Ruby says as she puts away her scroll.

"Night" Everyone else says and they fall asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: GUESS WHO'S BACK!? SORRY TO BE AWAY SO LONG. I GOT BUSY…. AND LAZY, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO PUT OUT AS MUCH OF THIS REWRITTEN VERSION OF JACK RABBIT. I DONT MAKE ANY PROMISES THOUGH, SORRY. ENJOY THE NEW VERSION!


	2. Comfort leads to question

The next morning team RWBY's alarm went off and everyone woke up for a new day. They took turns using the bathroom to get ready for the day's class. After they had finished getting ready they went about their day.

Unfortunately Ruby was struggling a little to pay attention in class since she was a bit anxious to get to lunch. Somehow she couldn't stop worrying for the rabbit girl. Her mind kept racing to all the ways people could be bullying her and all the classes that it would be happening.

Finally after what felt like an eternity for most, lunch came and Ruby sat at her spot fidgeting a little. She couldn't wait for this time to come but now that it has she isn't sure how to go about it. She started worrying that things would become awkward if she just stood up and approached her. Everyone at the table looked at her a little worried as to what was bothering her. Soon somebody approached their table.

"Ummm, excuse me Blake?" A familiar voice said getting the attention of everyone at the table and snapping Ruby out of daze.

Ruby looks up to see the rabbit girl standing in front of her and her eyes widen. She stands up swiftly unintentionally slamming the table. "U-umm, Velvet!?"

Caught by surprise Velvet stepped back a little "Uh, y-yes!? "

"I, uh, wanted to say i'm sorry for what happened with Cardin yesterday. I wish i could have helped a little. You seemed so sad." She looks down. "But!" she raises her head back to look at her with determined eyes. "You can always rely on us to help, no matter what, we will be there to help anyone in need. As hunters and huntresses and as your friends!" As Ruby finished everyone around the table looked at her with a smile -Weiss's being more of a smirk of approval- Yang being the proudest of all.

Velvet blinks a little not expecting such a thing to be said to her by someone who barely knows her but then she gives a warm smile. "Thank you, it's nice to know that more people care."

Ruby blushes a little at the site of her smile and her heart skips a beat. She soon nods and sits down while putting a hand to her chest " _P-pretty_ " she thinks to herself before smiling and beginning to eat her food.

Blake looks over to Velvet. "What were you saying Velvet?"

"O-oh, right i actually wanted to speak with you in private about something."

"Ummmm, sure" Blake and Velvet walk out into the hallway leading to the cafeteria so that nobody can hear their conversation.

"Who was that girl? The one with the red hood" Velvet immediately asks.

"Who? Ruby?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah, Ruby Rose. She's my team leader, even though she is two years younger than all of us she has a bigger heart. Ozpin made the right choice picking her."

"Ruby Rose huh?" Velvet mumbles to herself.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Blake asks

"Actually no, i wanted to ask you what type of faunus you are."

"W-what?" Blake's eyes widen in surprise

"Blake, don't try and hide it, faunus can sense each other's presence. It's no use in trying to lie"

Blake sighs and wiggles her ears blushing a little in embarrassment. "Cat"

"I am guessing your team doesn't know about it?"

"No, they can't"

"Why not? You saw how kindly they treated me."

"It's not just about being a faunus Velvet. It's more complicated, i am afraid they won't accept me and then i will have nowhere to be safe again."

Velvet stays silent for a little bit. "I figured you were sort of worried about something, but hearing your team leader speak i have no doubt that they will accept you. You can't keep lying to them forever. There are more people who treat faunus as humans here than you may think and if you keep hiding, it will only hurt more." Velvet hugs Blake "Take care Blake, and maybe your team and my team could hang out for a bit." she pulls away from the hug. "I am sure we could all get along well." Velvet heads back inside the caf while Blake waits a little before going in as well.

"Im sure she is right, but still its not that easy." Blake thinks to herself as she sits back down on her seat.

"So Rubes, you seem to be feeling better now" Yang says.

"Yup! All good, no more worries!" Ruby chirps in.

"I'm glad you're ok sis" Yang smiles.

"If i'm being honest i am glad too. It was really odd seeing you so quiet." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby smiles at her. "Now, tomorrow is the weekend and i feel that we should do something together as a team"

"Sounds good to me, what's the plan?" Yang asks.

"Well, i'm not sure. We could go down to the city maybe even go see a movie?" Ruby says.

"A movie would be nice." Blake says.

"Alright but for the rest of today we should study for ports exam on monday. I suggest going to the library." Weiss says.

"Awwwww" Ruby sighs. "Okay, to the library it is."

Team RWBY finished eating and headed over to the library to study. After Weiss had helped Ruby catch up on notes she missed because she spaced out Ruby noticed someone sitting at a table on their own. It was Velvet and she was reading a book. Ruby stands up and approaches her.

"Hey Velvet." Ruby says.

Velvet looks up from the book she was reading. "Oh, hello, Ruby right?" Velvet asks.

"Yep thats me, what are you reading?"

"Just a story of these people encountering some mythical creatures." Velvet says.

"That's sounds cool, where's your team?"

"They all had something to do, we are all quite busy. You seem a little young, are you a first year?"

"Uh, ummm, yeah. I was moved ahead by two years, heheh."

"Well you must be pretty talented." Velvet smiles at her.

Ruby blushes slightly and her heart skips a beat just like last time. " _There's that feeling again, what is that?_ " she thinks to herself. "I mean i wouldn't say i'm that talented."

"Well you have a big heart, and i think that is a great talent. Especially for a team leader."

"T-thank you. Would you, umm, like to join our table. We are just studying so i'm sure you can still read your book."

Velvet smiles "Sure, that sounds lovely" she gets up and follows Ruby to the table where her team is going over notes.

Ruby was really happy. Not only did she reassure Velvet that she can rely on her for help but she also made friends with her. Then Ruby had a great idea. She stood up and said "Ooh, Velvet!"

Velvet jumped a little and looked up from the book she was reading " _It seems like it might take me a while to get used to her bursts of joy_ " she thought and then said "yes?"

"Ummm, our team is planning on going to the movies tomorrow and, i was wondering if you and your team would like to join us?" Ruby had said.

"Movies?" Velvet was surprised. Nobody other than her teammates invited her to anything before. She was happy that she made some more friends, she was grateful to the redhead. " _And she's pretty cute_ " she blushes a little in embarrassment then shakes away the thought before giving a nod to Ruby "I'd be happy to join you, i'll ask my team too"

"Yayy!" Ruby cheers before being hushed by Weiss and a few other students in the library.

Velvet looks up to the redhead. She cant help but feel like this girl will make her life far more exciting. In just two days she has seen how much she cares about others and how mature she is for her age when the time calls for it. " _Ruby Rose_ " Velvet thinks to herself and feels a warm feeling in her chest as she smiles. However her smile falters a little as another thought crosses her mind.

" _Am i falling for her? Oh god what will i do?_ "


	3. Feelings revealed

It has been a week since team RWBY, team JNPR and team CFVY had went to the movies after being invited by the young girl Ruby. All three teams had become really great friends and hung around at lunch with team CFVY joining them at their group table.

Velvet had felt like she had been getting closer with Ruby and that did not go unnoticed by her team leader. That's what brought her into this situation.

"So tell me, how long has this been going on?" Coco asks. Her and Velvet were alone in their room after the male members of the team had left for some sparring. Coco had taken said opportunity to interrogated the rabbit faunus.

"Ummmm, i'm not sure what you are asking?" This wasn't a total lie. Velvet had a hint of what Coco was asking about but that was only because her head always went to Ruby. No matter what she did she could not get that girl out of her head.

"Oh come on Vel, i see how you look at her. You can't tell me you aren't interested in that cute leader of team RWBY" Coco smirks.

Velvet blushes a little "U-ummm, w-well, i might. Just a little bit" she sort of mumbles the last part but Coco was still able to catch what she said.

"So? How long?"

"I don't know… about a week?"

"A week!? You mean since she gave you that heroic talk? That's so sweet, it's just like in the movies and stories. Love at first sight. Now, when are you telling her?"

"I-i dont know, im not sure if i should" Velvet looks down

"What? Why not?"

"Well first of all i'm pretty sure she's straight"

"But you don't know that for sure"

"But what if i tell her and she laughs at me or stops being friends with me like if i were some freak"

Coco bursts out laughing which angers Velvet a bit "i-im sorry, it's just after all that you have told me about her i just can't believe that you think she would react in a way. Vel, such a pure hearted girl like Ruby wouldn't laugh at you or stop being your friend just because you're gay, i mean the worst that could happen is she gets flattered and it becomes awkward for like an hour."

Velvet looks down and blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, you might be right, but i'm still not sure"

Coco sits next to Velvet and gives her a side hug "I just want you to be happy. Not just as your team leader, but as your best friend. If there is a slight chance that Ruby would return your feelings once you confess then you should take it."

Velvet runs it over in her mind and gives a sigh "Alright, but i will confess when im ready and when the time is right"

Coco nods "I understand. Now, let's go check on how the boys are doing"

"Ok"

Meanwhile a similar situation in team in team RWBY's dorm

Ruby had asked Weiss and Blake if she could have a private talk with her sister. The other two teammates complied with their leader and headed towards the library.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Rubes?" Yang had asked a little worried. It was rare that Ruby asked to talk to her privately.

"Well i wanted to ask about something that i am sort of confused about." Ruby has had her suspicions about her feelings, but it was so foreign to her that she needed confirmation and who better to ask about it than her sister.

"Ummm, ok? Shoot"

"Well, i sort of get this weird warm feeling in my chest whenever i see someone and somehow no matter what i do i can't stop thinking about them and i don't know what is happening so i thought maybe you could help"

Yang's eyes grow wide. This was the moment she knew she no longer has a baby sister. Ruby has truly grown and that slightly scared her, at the same time she was happy that Ruby had reached a point where she knew she would be really happy if things went well and as long as her sister was happy she couldn't complain "Oh my god! My sister has a crush!" she squeals and gives Ruby a great big bear hug.

"Yang you're hurting me" Ruby whispers in pain as her sister continues to crush the life out of her.

Yang lets go of the redhead "Sorry I'm just excited! So, tell me who's the guy? When can i meet him? I need to make sure he is good enough for my baby sister"

Ruby blushes slightly and looks down nervously "W-well ummm, it's sort of not a guy"

Yang dead stops "Wait… Ruby, are you telling me you're gay?"

"I don't know, maybe? Is that what it means to like girls instead of boys?"

" _wow, sisters are sort of alike_ " Yang thinks "Well yeah"

"Is it weird?" Ruby asks with a worried tone

"What? No, no its not weird at all. I mean, i also find girls attractive"

"Really? But how come you had boyfriends before?"

"Well i sort of like both" Yang smiles while scratching the back of her head.

"Ohhhhh, so what do i do?"

"Well, you should tell them you like them, but just be careful with it Rubes. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok" Ruby smiles "thanks Yang" she gives her a hug and walks out. "Ok, now to tell her…. But, how do i tell her?"


	4. Confession

After Ruby had left the dorm she decided to go for a walk. To say that she was worried about confessing to Velvet would be an understatement. She had been gone for hours walking the same route around beacon thinking of all the possible ways she could tell the rabbit faunus. None of which were good enough for her liking. She didnt know how to go about this. She never thought that she would ever like anyone as much as she loved weapons but here she is facing it for the first time and she is stumped. "Maybe i should have asked Yang for advice on how to tell her" She thinks but then shakes her head "No, it might be something embarrassing. Ugh, why is this so hard?" She continues to walk for a little bit and suddenly comes to a stop and looks up to the sunset. "What would mom do?" she whispers and then gets an idea. She begins walking towards Beacon making her way towards her dorm.

As Ruby made her way to her dorm she ran into her teammates. "Ruby!" Yang says a little worried "Where have you been!? Dinner time is almost over, have you even eaten anything!?" She scolds.

"Dinner?" Ruby asks confused. During her daze she had completely lost track of time. She didnt realize how long she had been walking around. "Oh shoot! Ummm, ill get something on my way out" she says and continues heading to her dorm at a faster pace.

"On your way out? Where the hell do you think you are going at this hour?" Yang asks with a motherly scold.

Ruby abruptly stops and takes a deep breath, she looks over to Yang and she gives her a sad smile. "Im going to visit mom. I want to talk to her."

Yang also stops, her eyes widen and she looks down a little "Its getting late, should i come with you?"

Ruby shakes her head "No, ill be fine. Ill have Crescent Rose with me."

The other two teammates stand there in silence. Somehow what was supposed to be a lighthearted scold from sister to sister was overtaken by a great amount of tension. Neither Blake nor Weiss dared to try and break it for fear of making things worse. "Just be careful, please" Yang says

"Ofcourse!" Ruby says in a cheery yet sad tone to which all of her teammates caught.

"And call me if you get into any trouble"

"I will Yang, thanks" Ruby says before they all head to their dorm with Ruby leaving shortly after she had arrived.

After a few minutes of silence Weiss is the first one to say something. "Ummmmm, you mind explaining what just happened?"

Yang looks over to Weiss and gives a sigh "Its nothing. Just, seems Ruby has run into too many questions for herself to handle. So she is hoping to find some answers by talking to someone"

Blake chimes in "Meaning her mother?" Yang gives a nod.

"Im almost afraid to ask but, couldn't she just have called her?" Weiss asks and part of her regrets doing so.

Yang thinks on how she could answer Weiss "Its… really not that simple" Yang scratches the back of her head and jumps out of her bunk. "Im going to the gym." she says before leaving the dorm room leaving Weiss and Blake mildly confused.

It took about an hour or two to get to her destination. She would have taken her time but she knew it was already getting late and she didnt want Yang to worry anymore. As she approached, Ruby slowed her pace coming to a stop right in front of a gravestone that read "Summer Rose/Thus kindly i scatter".

After a few minutes of silence she begins. "Hey mom, its good to see you. I know i havent visited in a while but well, i've been pretty busy. A lot has happened since the last time, i got enrolled to Beacon, defeated a nevermore, was made the leader of my own team and made a lot of great friends… i also met someone, her name is Velvet and with Yangs help i learned that i like her, in the way Yang likes boys heheh. Its weird for me to even feel this way but i couldn't help it. She is kind, smart, and she's pretty. Also her ears are just so cute i want to play with them!" she says joyfully" But… I dont know what to do though. Its all so confusing and i dont know what's going to happen. What if it gets too awkward or what if she doesn't like me. I wish you were here so you can help me. You always knew what to say." She stays silent for a little while. "Well i should get going. Thanks for the talk and i promise to visit more often, there is a lot i do have to tell you but i dont want to worry my team any more than i already am." she turns to walk back and then gives another glance to the grave and says "i love you" and she begins heading to Beacon.

As she is walking back she comes across a clearing in the forest where she is soon met and surrounded by beowolves. Ruby gives a smirk and whispers "Good thing i came prepared". One of the beowolves charges in and before his attack hits she disappears.

The beowolves scan around for her target that suddenly vanished and soon look up to see Ruby in the air. With the shattered moon serving as an elegant background she swiftly pulls out Cresent Rose into its compact gun form and shoots a beowolf in the head killing it instantly. As she falls down she then shoots a few more beowolves before transforming Cresent Rose into its scythe form and laying the blade over and around a beowolve's shoulder before giving a smirk and slicing it in half. A few other beowolves charge in but she gracefully takes care of all of them not missing a step.

Ruby didnt expect these grimm to show up but she didnt mind it. To her this served as proof that she has the skills to be a huntress. As she was distracted by that thought a beowolf swipes at her to which she barely blocks but is pushed back a few feet. "Now you've done it". Ruby thinks to herself as she looks at the remaining beowolves of the pack. She switches out her clip before dashing into the beowolves killing every one of them. With each swing and each shot a beowolf dropped and at the end nothing remained as her bullet shells from her weapon rained down.

Ruby gives a sigh before putting her weapon away and pulling out her scroll. "Im on my way back. Ran into beowolves but i took care of them" she sent the message and began walking back. That is until she heard another growl.

Ruby quickly takes out Cresent Rose and turns to the noise. "There was one left?" she whispers before an Ursa Major charges at Ruby. Startled she goes to block but the force sends her flying and she hits a tree. She is winded by the force of the impact and struggles to get up while the Ursa charges in again. Ruby is cornered, she closes her eyes and waits for the impact. Right before the grimm reaches her a barrage of shots from what sounded like a shotgun ring out through the forest and the Ursa is out of sight. Ruby feels a familiar heat near her and she opens her eyes to the sight of her sister who looks both angry and relieved.

"I told you to be careful!" Yang says as she hugs Ruby

"Heheh, sorry" she chuckles nervously

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I had a lot of questions, and i sort of felt lost without answers"

Yang sighs "Did you at least figure it out?"

Ruby nods "Yeah, i know what im going to do"

Yang smirks as she has an idea of where this going "And what would that be?"

Ruby looks at her with determination "im going to tell Velvet i like her...and ask her to be my girlfriend"

Yang fake sniffles and acts as if she's crying "My sister is growing up so fast"

"Shut up!" Ruby pouts. "Let's go back now"

"Aye aye captain" Yang says before they both head back to their dorm.

The next day Ruby wakes up feeling excited, determined and "OH CRAP WHAT WAS I THINKING. I DONT KNOW HOW TO CONFESS, THIS IS TOO MUCH. YANG SAVE ME" nervous. Her confidence was wavering as she just realized how hard its going to be to tell another person that she likes them. She never thought that her brain would come up with so many situations in which it backfires and thus she is afraid of telling her.

Yang ofcourse laughs as she holds Ruby who is clinging to her as a way out. "Come on Rubes what happened to all your determination from yesterday?"

"Well that was yesterday! Its a new day! People change!"

"Oh youre just nervous come on lets go find your girl" Yang makes her way out to which Ruby releases her hold on Yang and tries to run. Unfortunately it was useless since Yang grabbed her by the hood so she wouldn't escape.

"Wait, im not ready! Give me like a month, or a year! Schools important i cant just stop studying!"

Weiss gives her a scowl as she crosses her arms "Oh haa haa, like you ever really study. Last time you studied was so you could plan a trip to the movies"

"But, but-"

"No buts Rubes, come on it'll be fine" Yang continues on before they hear a knock on the door

"Wait Coco, what are you doing!? Hey, where are you going!? Dont leave me like this im not ready!"

Yang opens the door in confusion to see Velvet standing there holding her arm out as if she were trying to get some help. Yang gives a big mischievous smile. "Oh, hey Velvet, what's up?"

Velvet looks over to the now opened door and sees Yang there "O-oh, u-ummm. I uh. Well i was just. Ummm, I-"

Yang waits for a bit before she decides to speed this along and nudges her back slightly and pushes Ruby out of the door before closing it. "W-wait!" Ruby yells before she is locked outside with the girl she had to confess to.

Both Ruby and Velvet stood in silence not knowing what to say or what to do. Time was moving at a crawl and they were stuck. Soon both of them start "U-umm" they say in unison

"Oh, uh yes?" Ruby asks

"No, you go first" Velvet replies

"No please you, i already forgot what i was going to say heheh"

"No i insist i dont know what i was going to say myself"

They both stare at each other blushing. They know they want to get this over with but its like the words are stuck and will not come out. After a few minutes they take a deep breath.

"I like you! Please be my girlfriend!"


End file.
